Angels Fall
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Chapter Two Up: Taylor claims she's a wildchild party girl. John knows she's an alcoholic. Her family want to send her to rehab but John is determained to save her himself, the only problem is Taylor doesn't want to be saved....
1. 1

1. John Cena was there, sitting at the table with plates set out in front of him. Damn it, and Taylor had been looking foreward to the jack daniels in the kitchen.  
  
"I can explain." Taylor began.  
  
"No need too. I already know the story Taylor."  
  
He looked up at her, at Taylor whom he'd only been dating for five months but had already fallen in love with.  
  
"You can't make me feel bad for having a good time!" she said.  
  
Taylor had hiding being drunk down to a fine art, so much so that up until a month ago, when John had stayed over for the first time he had no idea there was anything wrong. She was talking to him perfectly fine, it was the eyes that gave it away.  
  
"And anyway, I'm not going to change. I've always been a party girl."  
  
Party girl had been the excuse she used when she pulled a bottle of brandy out from under the bed at 8 am and poured herself a large glass.  
  
She laughed, sat down and poured herself a glass of champagne. "What's the occassion?' she asked.  
  
"Your birthday." John reminded her quietly.  
  
Being around her was just exhausting. For a month he had debated wheter or not he should say something, if he should just casually mention he thought it was a bit much.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." she said raising her glass and finishing it within thirty seconds.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked.  
  
"If I had I wouldn't still be drinking now would I?" Taylor put the glass down on the table. "Come on, refill for the birthday girl."  
  
John had met Taylor at a club, she'd been dancing around a pole, her hand slipped and she went flying into John, knocking him to the floor. Meeting her of a night in bars hadn't helped John figure out Taylor had a problem, she was always the first there wearing leather pants and sparkly tops. He'd assumed come daylight she transformed into a banker or a shop assistant. It wasn't the case, John wasn't sure if Taylor even had a job.  
  
"You should of been there tonight. My friends missed you."  
  
"I didn't know you where going out, we had plans remember."  
  
Taylor's friends where just as bad, if not worse. He'd met them once a couple of weeks ago. Whenever her glass was emptying they would rush off to buy her another one, claiming she'd get boring if she sobered up.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I forgot. It wasn't your birthday I missed was it? It was mine so no big deal."  
  
She'd poured herself another glass and one for John, when it didn't touch it she drank it herself.  
  
''Did you get me a present?" she asked.  
  
He pushed the box towards her and she opened it carefully, only looking at the diamond necklace for a few seconds before putting it back.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Taylor put the glass down, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled lazily at John.  
  
"Bed?"  
  
Maybe if he had known earlier he would of walked away and never called her. But it was too late for that now. Couldn't she see where she was headed? How the hell had he managed to fall in love with Taylor Holmes? 


	2. 2

Taylor's body had long come accustomed to hangovers, but she still liked to start her mornings with something stronger then coffee. Within seconds of waking up she'd rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached under, groping for her bottle of brandy knowing that it should of been resting next to the box had stored the shoes she wore once to a friends wedding. It wasn't there.  
"Maybe I drank it all." she thought out loud, and got out of bed.  
She was faintly aware that she was wearing the clothes she had found in the corner of the bedroom yesterday, and the smell of smoke hung around her like a cheap perfume. John was in the kitchen and for the life of her Taylor didn't know why.  
"Have you moved my brandy?" she asked.  
"Isn't it a little bit to early for brandy?" he replied.  
"It's been today for nine whole hours so no, I don't. Now have you moved it?"  
"No."  
"Liar."  
"Coffee's better."  
He put a mug down in front of her and Taylor pushed it away. If she wanted it, she would of asked for it. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.  
"It was your birthday yesterday. Remember?"  
She gave a small nod and John sat opposite her, taking the mug. You would think that she had a bad life, maybe she was abused as a child or something. But from what she had told him her life had been fine. Before they severed all contact with her, her parents adored her and her Grandmother insisted on seeing her every week, though John secretly thought this had more to do with checking she was alive then anything else. There was just no solid reason he could come up with for her actions. Taylor put her head on the table and outstretched her bare arm, John noticed a bruise in the bend of her elbow and he contemplated it.  
"Taylor, are you using drugs?' he asked, there was no point skirting around the issue.  
She pulled her arm off the table and without looking up replied with "And if I was?"  
"That's not an answer."  
"That isn't a question."  
She stood up and rubbed the bruise. "I'm going back to bed, are you coming?"  
John wanted to say no because he was angry with her and the fact that there was a big chance she was now on drugs still hadn't sunk it. But John couldn't say no to her, and that was part of the problem.  
  
John didn't realise that he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes Taylor was standing in front of him dressed in her usual mini skirt and chunky boots. She had yet to put on a top and was drinking from a silver hip flask.  
"You need to get up and leave." she told him matter-of-factly. "I'm going out." "Where?" "Out and if you needed to know more, I'd tell you." She put the flask down and picked a shirt up off the floor, fastening it quickly. Out meant a bar, with her delinquent friends, which meant that she would roll home at god knows what time in an unimaginable state. She smiled at him, it would have been nice if it hadn't been tinged with alcohol already. "Taylor," She went over to him and John took hold of her hand and pulled her down onto the bed.  
"Be careful." Taylor gave a huge burst of giggles and threw her arms around his neck in an over exaggerated manner. "I'm always careful John! I have never ever gotten into an accident. I'll be fine." He pushed her away and held her arm, pointing to the bruise. "And none of this, whatever this is." Another smile. "I'll be fine." That didn't help his worries. But he wasn't her father. John let Taylor go. 


End file.
